The Summer
by EllaWeasley
Summary: Ron, Hermione and Harry spend the summer at the burrow and new and old feelings are discovered. RHr HG Ootp spoilers (please RR)
1. Old Friends and a Stomach Ache

Chapter 1: Old friends and a stomach ache  
  
*Author's note: this is my first fan fic. It'll probably be mostly fluff, but hey, that's the best part, isn't it?! Please please please read and review. I really want to know what you think, but be kind. If you hate me more than your worst enemy, kindly keep that to yourself, but if you have helpful criticism I would love to hear it! (of course, praise is always appreciated!) Hope you enjoy.*  
  
The sun slowly rose, casting a bright light through the window of a very old, slightly off center house. Inside every member of the Weasley family was still fast asleep, except one. Ron sat up in his bed, absent mindedly leafing through a book filled with pictures of men in bright orange robes who were doing fantastic rolls and dive in mid-air. Ron didn't really know why he was up so early. He had, in fact, lain in bed for hours the night before. Ron didn't know exactly when he had fallen asleep, but he was sure if hadn't been more than a few hours ago. Surprisingly enough, he felt wide awake. "Probably just excited." He thought to himself while flipping a page.   
  
Ron had good reason to be excited. His two best friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, would be arriving at the Burrow that day to spend the remaining month of the summer holiday with him. So far Ron had written them constantly, but letters could never make up for not seeing them in person. Ron was also worried about Harry. All Harry's letters had been filled with a tone of false cheerfulness. Harry had always responded to Ron's words of concern by sating he was just fine, and to stop worrying. Ron knew his best friend better than that, however. It would be nice to talk to Harry in person, just to make sure he was all right. The loss of Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, had taken its toll on Harry, who had recently seemed more reclusive than ever. The correspondence Ron had kept up with Hermione that summer had been filled with plans to cheer up Harry.   
  
At half past eight Ron checked his watch, put away his book, then hopped out of bed and quickly changed. He ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Fred and George were already seated at the table with their father. Bill and Charlie were helping their mother bring the rest of the food to the table. Everyone was seated when Ginny, the youngest Weasley, hurried down the stairs. "Took you long enough to get down here!" Ron shouted as Ginny pecked her mother, busy making more eggs and toast, on the cheek.   
  
"Shut up!" Ginny retorted as she sat down next to Ron. Ron shoved a forkful of eggs into his mouth right before Ginny kicked him hard in the shin.   
  
"Outh! Dad hurth!" Ron yelled through the eggs.   
  
"Ron, stop pestering your sister!" said Mrs. Weasley as Ron looked tragically wronged and Ginny smirked. "Now eat up, everyone. They'll be here in an hour."  
  
Ron swallowed hard and felt the eggs he had in his mouth suddenly turn to ash. He didn't know why, but he now felt incredibly ill. "What's wrong, Ron?" Asked Bill.  
  
"Oh, dear! Has ickle Ronnykins got an upset tummy?" mocked George.   
  
"Do you need me to revive you dear brother?" said Fred in a tone of mock concern.   
  
"Are you all right dear?" Mrs. Weasley called from across the kitchen.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine mum." Ron said back, although he looked anything but fine. He was really white, and his hands were trembling. " I must have just eaten too fast. Can I go upstairs and lay down?"   
  
Charlie gave a derisive snort as Mrs. Weasley felt the forehead of her youngest son, then sent him upstairs.   
  
Ron started walking up, his mind racing. Why had he so suddenly felt ill? It had been at the exact moment that his mother had told him Harry and Hermione would arrive soon. That couldn't be the cause, though, he was excited about seeing his friends again. He gulped as he realized he might not be able to spend the beginning of Harry and Hermione's visit with them. Not if he continued to feel as queasy as he did right now. He decided to get in bed. Hopefully he would feel better if he got a little rest.   
  
  
  
Ron woke up to the sound of six Weasleys running down the stairs. He sat up quickly and realized he felt much better. Then he realized what all the commotion must be about. "Harry and Hermione!" he said to himself as he ran out of his room. What he saw when he got down the stairs was the sight of his two best friends surrounded by a mob of Weasleys. Harry and Hermione were being hugged by all the Weasleys in turn. After the rest of Ron's family had gotten their fill of hugs, Harry noticed Ron. "Hey mate! Long time no see!" Harry said with a smile, slapping Ron on the back.   
  
Ron then turned to Hermione who had walked up next to Harry. He suddenly felt his stomach flip again. Hermione looked, well, different somehow. She was wearing loose fitting muggle clothes, and her hair seemed a bushy as ever. In fact there was nothing noticeably strange or out of the ordinary, but some how she looked... different. "Wow," Ron muttered to himself.   
  
"What Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Great to see you, Hermione. You look great."  
  
"Thanks, yeah, I got really tan at the beach this summer," she said back.   
  
Harry looked at Ron with a mildly amused expression on his face. "Ron, are you okay, mate? You look a little pale." Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I felt ill this morning, but I'm, better now." Ron replied.   
  
"So," Hermione said, "where should we put our trunks?"  
  
"You can put yours in Ginny's room, Hermione dear." Mrs. Weasley said as she walked over to the three. "And Harry, yours can go in Ron's."  
  
  
  
*Thanks for sticking with this chapter. I promise you that this is headed somewhere, and yes I will get to the fluff soon. Just hang with me for a few chapters and it'll all work out. Please please please drop me a review! I'm out, later mates!* 


	2. A little shorter now

Chapter 2: A little shorter now  
  
*A/N- Thanks to everyone who told me to keep writing! *breaks down sobbing because people like her* Anywho, this chapter is better than the last, which was really more of an introductory chapter. Enjoy~*  
  
That day at lunch the three friends took their food and went to sit under a tree in the back yard. They caught up on what had happened so far that summer. Ron was careful to steer the conversation away from the events of the previous year. He wanted to cheer Harry up and felt like bringing back painful memories would just cause problems.   
  
"Yeah, the summers been pretty boring so far," Harry said, "at least the Dursley's have been halfway decent, because of what your dad and the rest said before I left last year."   
  
They all grinned at these words. "That's good, I guess. Its nice to have you here now, though." Ron replied. "What about your summer, Hermione?"  
  
"It was pretty good, I went to visit my Aunt in Italy. She lives by the beach. That's when I got my tan! Before that I pretty much stayed at home. Pretty boring except for when..." but Hermione stopped herself mid sentence.   
  
"Except for what, Hermione?" Ron asked.   
  
"Nothing." she said back quickly.   
  
"Come on, what happened?"  
  
"Well, if you really want to know..." Hermione said, then paused. "Viktor came to visit for a few days." She finished quickly.   
  
Ron looked and felt stunned. What had that stupid prat Viktor been doing visiting Hermione. Better yet, what dad he done visiting Hermione. Ron was about to say something back to Hermione, but, seeing the worried look on Harry's face, he bit his tongue. This was supposed to be the time when Harry could be cheered up. Another row with Hermione was not going to help. Still, the thought of Hermione still hanging out with that annoying git had caused yet another paroxysm of pain in his stomach.   
  
Ron swallowed hard. "Did you have a good time with him?" he forced.  
  
Hermione smiled at him, causing Ron's stomach to tighten again. "Yeah..."  
  
"Good. Um, Harry, you want to go play some quiditch?" Ron asked.   
  
They spent the rest of the day playing quiditch, only stopping for dinner and when it had gotten too dark to play.   
  
That night Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat up in Ron's room before they went to sleep. They talked for a while, and Ron and Hermione had a few strained conversations before Harry suddenly stood up. "Damn it! I left my other bag downstairs! I'll be right back."  
  
"All right, mate." Ron said to Harry as Harry left the room.   
  
Ron looked back at Hermione and gulped. "So..." he said nervously, "did you and Viktor go anywhere good?"   
  
"Actually... we went and saw Pride and Prejudice at the cinema."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Oh, right." Hermione replied. "Pride and Prejudice is one of my favorite muggle books; they made it into a movie which is basically like TV, only longer. You do know what TV is?"  
  
"Yes, I'm not stupid!" Ron replied, muttering under his breath "but sometimes I wonder about you."  
  
"What was that? Did you just call me stupid?!?" Hermione said loudly.   
  
"No," said Ron, but at the scathing look on Hermione's face he continued. "Well, its just that sometimes I really wonder if you really understand what Viktor is doing with those dates of yours!"   
  
"What he's doing! What do you think he's doing."  
  
"Well, it's really more of what he wants to do..."   
  
"I can't believe you Ron!" Hermione yelled. "Do you really think that I would... How can you believe that we are... WE'RE JUST FRIENDS RON! IF YOU CAN'T GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD!"   
  
"Right, Hermione! Vicky and you are really just friends! That little date of yours was just for kicks. He doesn't want any thing more than the pleasure of your company! Hermione, you don't know how guys think! He doesn't just want to be friends!" At this Ron finally took a breath and looked at Hermione again. His stomach once more did a particularly painful flip. Hermione had her face in her hands and was sobbing. "What... what... are you okay, Hermione?" Ron suddenly felt horrible. He might have made Hermione cry before, but not like this. She was standing there in the middle of the room, shaking with each sob. Ron had no idea what to do. "Um, Hermione, do you want to sit down?"   
  
He saw Hermione give a little nod of her head. Taking her arm, Ron helped her over to his bed. They both sat down, but Hermione showed no signs of stopping. "Hermione, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh, Ron, it's not you, it's just that, well... you were right."  
  
"I was what?" Ron gulped, looking shocked.   
  
"You were right. Viktor didn't just want to be friends. He asked me out on his last day visiting, but I, well, I said no."  
  
"Ron just sat dumbfounded at these words.   
  
"He left still sorta mad at me, and I don't know if we can still be friends. I really like him, but just not in that way."   
  
Ron still had no idea what to say. Almost instinctively he did the first thing that popped into his head. Ron gave Hermione a big hug. She seemed startled at first, but then set her head on Ron's shoulder, falling deeper into the embrace. They sat there, Ron rubbing her back lightly, Hermione hiccuping into Ron's shoulder, still trying to catch her breath and dry her eyes. Ron was surprised at how comforting it was, sitting there hugging his friend. Then Hermione sniffed once more, then let go on Ron. She stood up, wiped her eyes, then said "Ron, I gotta go to bed now, but I feel better now. Thanks."  
  
"Sorry for upsetting you 'Mione. Goodnight."   
  
"What was that? 'Mione?"   
  
Ron blushed, "Sorry... it's getting late." he replied.   
  
"No, I like it. Night Ron."  
  
Hermione opened the door and saw Harry and Ginny out in the hallway just saying good night. "Oh, hi Harry. Goodnight," Hermione said as she joined Ginny walking to their room.   
  
Ron realized then that Harry had been gone the entire time. "Geese, it took you long enough!" He said with a grin.   
  
"Well, I would have come back sooner, but I heard you two going at it again!" Harry said with a grin at the suddenly stricken look on Ron's face. "So, Ginny and I went for a cup of tea, you know, to give you two a little time to finish up."  
  
"Oh..." Ron said, obviously at a loss for words.  
  
"So, are you two on speaking terms still?" Harry asked with a tone of concern.   
  
"Yeah!" Ron answered a little too enthusiastically.   
  
Harry looked at Ron oddly, then grinned. "Good for you mate! Your fights are getting shorter now."   
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Ron said in a slightly dazed voice.   
  
Harry's grin widened a bit. Ron wished he would stop, but Harry only smiled more and said triumphantly "I get it now! Ha ha, Ginny was right!"  
  
"What?" said Ron who had just realized he had been staring out his window for some time.   
  
Harry continued with a laugh. "Ginny just told me about this, but I didn't believe her. She was right though!"   
  
"About what?!" Ron said. Harry could be so annoying.   
  
"That you fancied Hermione!" Harry Replied. 


	3. You've got one smart sister

*A/N- lucky you, two posts at one time! I was going to make this part of chapter two, but I thought it worked better this way. Anywho, about the last chapter. I finally got a little bit of fluff in, but don't worry, that isn't going to be it! I just love that Ron's first instinct when Hermione is crying is to hug her. It's so cute! So, here is the next chapter. I like it a lot and hopefully you will too! to my reviewies... huges for my mates!  
  
"I WHAT!" Ron yelled, aghast.   
  
"Oh, honestly Ron. I know, all right! You don't need to pretend! Harry said with a laugh.   
  
"I'm not pretending! Where are you getting this from?"  
  
"Ron, are you serious! I can't believe you," Harry said with an astounded glance at his friend. "Can you really not see that you obviously fancy her?"  
  
"No, I can't! You're off your block. Completely off."  
  
"Come off it, Ron. Just think about it. You always get overemotional around Hermione. I mean, the number of times you've nearly tackled Malfoy when he insults her..." Harry laughed at this.   
  
"Yeah, well, that just proves I hate Malfoy!" Ron said adamantly.  
  
"Then there's how you look ready to kill everytime anyone metions Krum..." Harry continued.   
  
"Well, Krums a scumbag, a real prat." Ron said angrily. Then he brightened up a bit. "Plus, Harry, thats the thing! Hermione and I are always fighting about Krum. In fact, we're always fighting about everything!" He looked over triumphantly at Harry, but was taken aback by the grin on Harry's face, that had, if possible, gotten even wider. "What is it?" Ron asked, incredibly confoosed.   
  
"Nothing, Ron." Harry said with a knowing laugh. "Lets just go to bed."  
  
They did just that, Ron grumbling about Harry's brain being addled. Harry climbed into the bed and Ron into a cot set up that day, and turned out the lights. Ron lay back, but found he could not sleep. Harry had to be wrong. Him, fancy Hermione? It was laughable. Or was it? No, it couldn't be. He alway fought with Hermione. No one who fought that often could possibly like each other. Ron thought again about seeing Hermione standing in the doorway to the burrow that morning. His stomach gave another flop, but this time Ron didn't find it painful. In fact, it was almost a joyful sensation, a happy feeling welling up from the pit of his stomach. "Bloody hell!" He thought. The image of Hermione floated in front of his closed eyes. Could it be?   
  
"Um, Harry, mate?" Ron whispered nervously.   
  
"What, Ron?" Harry replied.  
  
"Um, well, what if I do... you know... fancy Hermione?"  
  
Ron couldn't see Harry in the dark, but he had the feeling that Harry was grinning again.   
  
"Well," Ron said softly.   
  
"Ron," Harry said with a slight laugh. "You have one smart sister." 


	4. Midnight Wanderings

*A/N okay, okay, I'll be the first to admit that this post has taken a while. I could give you some excuses, but the real reason is my lazy ass doesn't like to move much or do things too often. I'm sorry. Anyway, I'm afraid I'm facing some serious writers block. I blame it on school starting again... saps all the creativity right out of a person. Well, here it is, the next chapter.*  
  
Disclaimer: AHHHHH! I just realized I forgot to put this on the first three! I haven't been sued yet, but let me say now that none of this, except that which is posing as plot, is mine. I happen to own a very nice CD collection, Mrs. Rowling owns Harry Potter and friends. I'm up for a trade any time. (wink wink...)  
  
Chapter 4: Midnight wanderings  
  
Ron woke with a start. He sat up, wondering where he was for a moment before he rolled over and saw Harry asleep in his bed. Suddenly he remembered why he was on a camp bed in the middle of his room. With equal speed he also remembered his confession of last night. He groaned inwardly as he thought of Hermione in the next room. She was probably asleep at the moment, completely unaware that he was sitting up in the next room, thinking about nothing but her. "Its probably a good thing too." Ron thought. There was no way she could possibly feel the same way about him. If she found out there whole friendship would be ruined. Everything would become awkward, with her and with Harry. Ron didn't want to risk his friendship with Harry, but he didn't want to loose contact with Hermione more. He knew he and Harry would still be able to hang out, even if Ron could never show his face to Hermione again. But as Ron sat in the dark thinking it over, he realized he didn't want to risk loosing Hermione, even if it meant not getting as close to her as he wanted. He was sure Hermione didn't feel anything other than friendship towards him. At times even that camaraderie was strained. Ron and Hermione did fight an incredible amount. Ron always acted like a prat around her, and secretly he realized this. There was no way Hermione would forgive all his stupid, rash comments about her being a know-it-all, about Crookshanks, about S.P.E.W., about Viktor. Ron felt a lump form in his throat at the thought of Viktor. Hermione didn't like Viktor. She had turned him down. Maybe, just maybe, Ron did have a chance after all? With this thought Ron hit himself hard on the head. "Stop giving yourself false hope, you stupid idiot. There's no way." He muttered to himself.  
  
What Ron really needed now was someone to talk to. He had only just accepted his feelings, and was still incredibly confused about the whole thing. The thoughts spinning around in his head seemed to prevent any rational thought from taking place. The whole time images of Hermione kept popping up in his head, tormenting him in the dark. Ron decided that he wasn't going to get any more sleep if he didn't find a way to work out what he should do. Looking over at Harry, who was fast asleep, Ron also realized that he wasn't going to get any advice in this room. Getting up he tiptoed across the room, despite the fact that he knew from experience that when Harry was truly fast asleep, as he was now from the look of it, there was no waking him. Ron opened the door and walked out into the hallway, closing the door with a slow creak behind him. It was then he realized he couldn't see anything. Blindly, Ron stepped forward towards where he knew the banister to the stairs was. He collided with something warm and solid. Ron fell on his rear with a muffled "oy!" as he felt the dark shape across from him get tangled in his legs and fall down next to him.   
  
"Ron?" he heard Hermione's voice hiss from the dark shape at his side.  
  
"Yeah?" Ron answered while rubbing his sore bum. Great, he thought, this was the last person I wanted to see or talk to now! Why does life have to be so Ironic!  
  
"Sorry, Ron, I didn't see you." Hermione whispered, picking herself up and straightening out her nightgown.   
  
Ron was about to say something sarcastic back about watching where she was going, but he bit his lip before anything came out. Squinting at Hermione through the dark he said simply "Its okay, 'Mione, it was my fault really."  
  
There was silence for a moment as Hermione seemed temporarily stunned by his response, but she quickly got her voice back. "So, what are you doing up?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep." Ron mumbled.  
  
"Neither could I." Hermione said back.  
  
"Oh," Ron realized his earlier prediction of what Hermione was doing had been wrong. "Well, I was just about to get a cup of tea from the kitchen, do you want to join me?"   
  
"Sure, that sounds good." Hermione said, but continued uneasily "I can't see where I'm going though, do you think we can turn on a light?"  
  
"Nah, mum wakes up really easily. Here, I'll help you though, I know this house like the back of my hand," and before Ron realized what he was doing he had grabbed Hermione's hand.   
  
She let out a slight gasp of surprise, but then squeezed Ron's hand back and whispered "all right, but don't let me walk into any walls."   
  
Ron felt his stomach fill with what had to be Cornish pixies on a sugar high when he realized what he had just done. Hermione's hand felt good in his, it was comforting and natural. He finally managed to regain his breath, and started leading her down the stairs, whispering to her where the uneven steps where. Finally they both made it down into the hall way safely. Ron opened the door to the next room and whispered "lights." Suddenly the kitchen was filled with the warm glow of several candelabras on the wall.   
  
  
  
*A/N: sorry its short, but I'm probably going to post the next one tonight or tomorrow.   
  
A few comments~  
  
I didn't want to hint at any slash by saying Ron saw Harry in his bed... Harry and Ron were in two separate beds, all right, just to clear that up.  
  
Also, sorry about Ron's horrible use of clichés, AKA "like the back of my hand" this is my fault... I couldn't think of a better way to say it.  
  
Don't worry, there will be more fluff than hugs and hand holding, Ron and Hermione are still not really together though, so right now that will have to do. (no snogging before the first date... jk.)   
  
PrincessSkywalkerOrgana- thanks for the advice, I'll keep writing no matter what.  
  
Dude Wheres my Cheese- I lurv your name! I'm also thinking of writing a H/G story based on the same event but from Ginny's point of view, so keep and eye out for that!  
  
Mary Sue Assassin- I love the Weasley family, so I'm glad you like my versions of them.   
  
RonandHermy- I am also A HUGE R/Hr shipper! (Don't know what those bloody H/Hrers could be thinking! lol)   
  
Keep writing comments people! I lurv you!  
  
(ten points to the person who knows where I lurv you comes from!) 


	5. Thinking about you

*A/N: thanks for all your reviews, and sorry this is about 6 minutes later than I said it would be. lol. Anywho, this chapters a good one, at least I think it is. I'm not sure when I'll get the next one out, but a load of reviews might speed things up a bit. (wink wink, nudge nudge!)  
  
Disclaimer: When I look into the mirror of erised I see myself attending Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If this were so I would be able to market this story because it would be true, and hence not copyrightable fiction. Unfortunately it isn't so, so I admonish full ownership to the wonderful, brilliant, magnificent woman who is J.K. Rowling. (I lurv you, my hero!)  
  
Ch. 5: Thinking about you  
  
Hermione took a seat at the kitchen table as Ron started rummaging through the cabinets for tea. "Umm... are tea bags okay, Mione? My dad got them when my mom sent him shopping the other day. You know how he is about Muggle stuff."  
  
Hermione grinned at this and said "yeah, sure Ron."   
  
"It'll take a little longer than normal, 'cause were not allowed to use magic and all, but it should be ready soon." Ron said back while putting a kettle on the stove.   
  
"That's fine. Come and sit down while it's boiling." Hermione said, pulling out the chair next to her.  
  
Ron felt his stomach flip yet again, and cursed inwardly. "Why does it have to do that so often, its getting really old," he thought to himself as he sat down. An awkward silence ensued, as Ron racked his brain to try and think up something to talk about. "So, Hermione, why are you up so late?" He asked nervously.   
  
To Ron's surprise Hermione turned red at this. "Oh, its nothing, just couldn't stop thinking."  
  
"Well, if thinking is what keeps you awake, I don't know how you ever get to sleep!" Ron said with a chuckle.   
  
Hermione laughed nervously at this. "So," she asked softly, "why were you up?"   
  
"Oh," Ron said a little shocked, although he realized he should have seen this coming. He felt himself blush as well, as his mind desperately searched for an answer that wouldn't give anything away. Just then Ron was relieved to hear the kettle start to whistle as the water boiled.   
  
With a start, he quickly got up to get the kettle and two mugs. He fumbled around in the cabinets, pretending to look for mugs, hoping that Hermione would forget about the question if he took long enough. Soon he decided she would get suspicious if he didn't finish soon, so he grabbed a pair of cups, the box of tea bags, and the kettle, and sat down at the table across from Hermione. He opened the box of tea bags and looked suspiciously at one. "Um, Mione," he asked questioningly, "how exactly are these buggers supposed to work?"   
  
Hermione gave a short giggle. "That's weird," Ron thought, "Hermione never giggles!" He liked the sound of it and a smile came to his face as Hermione proceeded to explain how to use the tea bag.   
  
Ron looked dubiously at the bad, then put it in his cup and poured hot water over it, watching in amazement as the little white pouch turned itself and the steaming water a rich hazel. "Amazing what those muggles think up!" He said in wonderment.   
  
Hermione giggled again, and Ron's stomach gave a little flop. He really liked that sound. "Honestly, Ron, it's just muggle stuff." She said in a mock scolding voice. "You sound just like your dad!"   
  
"And you sound just like my mum!" He retorted, a grin spreading on his face.   
  
They both laughed and talked comfortably for a while, sipping at their tea all the while. Then, almost out of the blue, Hermione asked Ron again, "So, why are you up so late Ron?"  
  
He sat there at a loss for words for a few seconds, then grinned nervously and said "Well, Hermione, I figured that it would be pretty rude to fall asleep while talking to you, plus I might land in my tea and burn myself!"   
  
"Ha ha, very funny," she replied sarcastically, "but really, why couldn't you sleep?"   
  
Suddenly Ron had an idea. Choosing his words carefully, he began. "Well, you see, I was thinking about something. Well, someone actually."  
  
"Oh." Said Hermione, a bit tartly Ron thought. "Who?"  
  
"It's... just someone." He said quickly, realizing he had almost said you, which would spell disaster.   
  
Hermione seemed to realize that there was no use trying to figure out who Ron meant, that he would tell her when he wanted to and not before. "So, you fancy this girl, do you?"  
  
"Yeah." Ron said adamantly.   
  
"Have you told her Ron?"  
  
"Blimey, no!" Ron said startled. "That's the problem, I can't get her out of my head, but I know for a fact that she doesn't like me back."  
  
Hermione let out a surprised breath at this, and seemed to relax back into her chair. She took another long sip of tea, then said in a slightly wavering voice. "Well, you should talk to her about it."  
  
"I can't Mione, I just can't."  
  
"Why not!" She said, and Ron defiantly heard a tremble in her voice this time. "If you really like this girl, you should just go up and owl her right now. You don't know until you try. Plus, I hate seeing you like this."  
  
"Like what." Ron said in a surprised voice.  
  
"Unhappy. I can see your upset, so just go owl this girl and maybe you won't have to be so down anymore."  
  
"Its not worth it." Ron said quietly. "I just don't want to ruin our friendship." Then, realizing what he had just said, he clamped a hand over his mouth. Looking slowly up at Hermione he realized his worst fears were confirmed. The shocked expression on her face told him quite plainly that she had understood exactly what and who he meant. "Forget what I just said, Hermione, forget it. I'll just go upstairs now." With that Ron got up sullenly from his chair and made to leave the kitchen.   
  
"Ron, wait." He heard a small voice say from behind him. He snapped his head around to see Hermione standing up as well, but the shocked expression was now gone from her face, replaced completely by a broad smile. Ron felt a flutter of hope break its way into the pit of his stomach. He stopped in his tracks, facing Hermione nervously. "Ron, I didn't tell you the truth when you asked why I was up so late earlier. It wasn't nothing, Ron. You aren't nothing."   
  
"W-w-what?" He stammered out, his heart pounding with a mix of excitement, terror, and utmost joy. Did this mean what he thought it meant. Had he been wrong about Hermione's feelings all along? Suddenly he felt his mind going completely blank. The last thought he had was that this couldn't possibly be good, for him to stop thinking. Then he just stood there completely dumbfounded. Hermione looked confused at his silence, and somewhere Ron registered the fact that if he didn't do something he was going to loose his tea, faint where he stood, or both. For the second time that night his instincts took over and he acted without really realizing what he was doing. Walking up to Hermione he realized just how beautiful she was. The candle light was dancing playfully on her face, giving her cheeks and lips a bright rosy glow. He vaguely realized that he had put his hand behind her head. He leaned closer and closer, her bright eyes looking right into his. Then he closed his eyes and the little space that was left between them, lightly brushing his lips against hers. They kissed there, right in the middle of the kitchen. Holding each other tight, not wanting to let go. It felt so natural, so right to be kissing Hermione. Ron never wanted to stop. Suddenly Ron pulled back, gasping for lack of air. Hermione looked back at him, and nervously stammered "W-w-what is it, Ron? Is something wrong. I thought you meant, well, I, I, you did mean... me?" She finished quietly.   
  
Ron felt his brain snap back in place and realized where he was and what he was doing. A smile grew on his face until he felt like he would burst from the sheer joy of it all. "Yeah, Mione. I did mean you."   
  
"Oh..." she said in a relieved voice, but that was all she got out because Ron had leaned in and kissed her again.   
  
The two stood like that for a moment, kissing in the candlelight of the kitchen. Ron felt he could be there forever. Then they broke apart again, hearing a creak on the stairs above them. They quickly ran over to the table and sat down, but the creaking had stopped, and nothing had walked in on them. "Musta just been the wind." Ron mumbled. He reached across the table and took hold of Hermione's still shaking hand. She smiled at him, then said "so, um... well, does that mean that we..."   
  
"yeah, I guess it does," Ron said with a grin, but suddenly he got nervous again. "I mean, only if you want to, you know."   
  
Hermione grinned back at him. "Yeah, yeah I do. That was nice..."  
  
"It was bloody brilliant!" Ron said back, excitedly.   
  
Hermione grinned even wider. "Yeah, I guess it was bloody brilliant, Ron. But we should probably go back upstairs, don't want your mum walking in on us..."  
  
Ron suddenly looked stricken at the thought of his mum. "Hermione, we probably shouldn't tell anyone in my family about this, you know, until we get back to school. Mum would probably kick you out of the house if she knew! Actually, she'd probably kick me out of the house, knowing her."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't blame her," Hermione said playfully, "but all right, Ron, I get your point. Goodnight then." She said and gave him a quick kiss before hurrying up the stairs towards Ginny's room.   
  
Ron just stood there, completely dumbstuck at his luck. Hermione really was a bloody brilliant girl.   
  
  
  
Ron walked carefully back into his room, and had just sat down on his cot when he noticed that Harry was sitting up in bed. "Where were you Ron?" He asked.  
  
"Down in the kitchen, getting some tea..." Ron answered, and then after a brief pause he continued, "with Hermione."   
  
Ron could tell Harry was grinning again. "So," he goaded.  
  
"Well," Ron replayed with a smile, "I'm not one to kiss and tell."  
  
"I knew it!" Harry whispered loudly. "Good for you, mate, good for you."   
  
"I know, Harry, but listen, you can't tell mum, or anyone else for that matter, not yet."   
  
"All right, Ron. Night I guess."  
  
"Night, Harry." Ron replied. He lay down and pulled his covers up over him and to his surprise fell asleep almost right away. He spent the night in his dreams, reliving that kiss, his first kiss, over and over again.  
  
  
  
*A/N: First of all, I know that people are drinking quite a bit of tea in this story, but I honestly can't think of a better way to leave the two pairs (R/Hr H/G) together for long periods of time without being interrupted. If anyone has any ideas on how to do this, should the need arise again, without depleting the world's supply of Earl Gray, please tell me!  
  
Kay Elle Hunter: I read back over my fic yesterday and realized you are completly right about ch. 3. I edited for that and two spelling mistakes I found. I am completely aghast at my lack of editing skills! lol. Anyway, thanks for the comment!  
  
Tamsy, Diane + Lilac: Ohhh... so does mine! Nothing compares to the parts in the book though! Particularly book four! (the little Krum doll's arm is my favorite part!)  
  
Michelleywelley: he he, you can feel proud knowing you were the cause of Hermione and Ron's snogg in this chapter. I was actually going to title this chapter "Snogging in the kitchen" but decided that gave away a little too much. lol! I had actually been planning on them talking here, but not realizing it was each other they were talking about, but thanks to you I decided that would be too cruel.   
  
MaNdAsFoRrOn: Thank you sooooo much, this means a lot. I've also read a ton of R/Hr fics, some of my favs. are Honestly, Hermione (Ordinary Princess) and The sixth Year: Ron's big adventure (LavenderBrown) . If you haven't read these you should check them out!   
  
I realize my A/Ns have been getting really long, but I like to reply to all my reviewies. Sorry if this bugs you.   
  
Thanks to my reviewies for all the great comments. I lurv you. (I can't believe people don't know where that comes from! I'm giving you another chapter to figure it out.)* 


	6. Think of Something Sad

*A/N: I realized that Ron has gotten up and dressed without taking a shower this whole story. Don't worry, he is not lacking in personal hygiene, the author(AKA me) thinks that you guys don't really care about the characters' bathroom activities. Those of you who do are kinda sick. Anyway, just imagine that the take showers and stuff at some point.*  
  
Disclaimer: You don't want to know what I would do if I owned all the Harry Potter shizzle, just be glad that I don't...  
  
Chapter 6: Think about something sad  
  
Ron woke up the next morning with a huge smile. Looking at the clock he realized that he had, for a second night in a row, gotten less than five hours of sleep. Yet again, however, he also felt completely energized and awake. Harry, he saw, was already up and out of the room. Ron quickly dressed and rushed out into the hall, where again he almost ran into Hermione. The sight of her caused him to smile again. "Where is everybody else?" Ron asked.  
  
"Downstairs, getting ready to start breakfast. They sent me up to wake you up, since everybody else was busy doing something."  
  
"Everybody is downstairs?" Asked Ron with a sly smile.  
  
To his surprise Hermione grinned back. Once again Ron found all space between him and Hermione gone, replaced by her warm body wrapping her arms around his waist. Ron only broke his lips away from Hermione's when the need for oxygen became so great he felt his legs start to shake beneath him. Cursing his lungs, he took a deep breath. He was about to lean back in for another go when he felt Hermione's fingers on his lips. One look at Hermione's stern expression quelled all Ron's hopes for another kiss. "What is it Hermione?" He asked nervously.  
  
"We should probably go downstairs now, your family's going to wonder where we went."  
  
"Oh, Right." Ron said, slightly glumly.   
  
"And another thing," Hermione continued, "did you tell Harry? Only He keeps looking at me with a really smug expression."  
  
"Well, he kinda figured it out on his own."  
  
"I can see how he would. If you keep smiling like that everyone will know the second you get downstairs!"  
  
"Sorry," said Ron, trying quite hopelessly to keep from grinning. "I'm just so happy!"  
  
"Well, before you start prancing right here in the hallway..." Hermione said jokingly, "Here, just do what I do."   
  
With that Hermione closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and suddenly her expression was stony.   
  
"Okay, Ron," She said quite passively, "lets go."  
  
"You're brilliant, 'Mione!" Ron said, grinning again without realizing it.  
  
"Honestly, Ron," Hermione said, still in an unconcerned tone, although Ron thought he recognized a slight twinkle in her eye. "If you can't do it, think about something sad."  
  
Ron then closed his eyes, and when he opened them again his grin was gone as well. "What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You breaking up with me." Ron said in a dismal voice.   
  
Hermione's eyes sparkled again. She gave Ron a quick peck on the lips, then started down the stairs.   
  
Ron took a moment to make sure he wasn't grinning again, then, trying to imagine he and Hermione fighting again, he started down the stairs.  
  
*A/N: sorry this one is so short. I seem to have hit another writers block... if anyone has any plot bunnies they would like to lend me, I would love to hear them. I'm going to make it longer anyway, I know I'll think of the rest of it eventually. Anyway... please read and review.   
  
  
  
Kay Elle Hunter- Thanks for the thanks for the thanks... lol. Really thanks for the reviews, though.  
  
RonandHermy- *blushesfuriously* I'm glad you like my story!  
  
Lily106: Here you go!  
  
PanWeasleyKent: Same to you (see above) and thanks for the comments.  
  
Keep reviewing my lovely mates, I feel so loved!!!!!* 


	7. Another Fight

*A/N: Sorry this took so long to post, I was gone all weekend. Anyway, its pretty long, so I hope that will apease you... I feel so loved with all my reviews telling me to keep writing! *sob sob, starts thanking the academy, then snaps out of it* Okay, on with the story!*  
  
disclaimer: Do you think Mrs. Rowling would lend me the rights to Harry Potter? It must get awfully bothersome being a multi-millionair with millions of children and adults loving you. I could relieve her of all the worrys about rabid sirius fans coming to kill her now. You know, take the characters for a test drive, what could happen? *suddenly has a vision of world blowing up* Really, that seems a little drastic! Oh well, better not risk it. Hp does not belong to me.  
  
Ch. 7 - Another Fight  
  
When Hemione arrived downstairs, followed shortly by Ron, the rest of the Weasleys and Harry were already seated at the table.  
  
"Did he give you much trouble, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked Hermione.   
  
"No, but I had to kick him a bit to get him out of bed." Hermione said with a sly grin.  
  
Ron struggled not to grin again. Hiding his smile with a yawn, Ron sat down next to Harry, who was surprisingly enough seated next to Ginny. Harry leaned over and said in a voice quiet enough that only Ron could hear him, "Have a good snog mate?"  
  
Ron was surprised to find that he wasn't blushing. Looking up at his mother , who had just brought a plate of toast over to the table, he said sweetly "this looks wonderful mum." At this he gave Harry a sharp kick in the shin.  
  
Harry took a sharp breath in and bent down to rub his leg. Ron noticed Ginny giggling on Harry's other side. She gave Ron a meaningful look, then started giggling to herself again. Ron leaned over to Harry, who was still muttering under his breath and rubbing his leg. "Harry!" Ron hissed, "did you tell Ginny?"   
  
"Yeah," Harry replied. Seeing the stricken look on Ron's face, he continued, "don't worry, she won't tell anyone."  
  
"Yeah," said Ron, sounding unconvinced, "well, that's what you said."  
  
"Well, maybe it won't matter, Ron." Ginny said, leaning over to join the conversation. Our dear older brother could very well be stealing her from you as we speak!"   
  
Ron felt a sudden wave of jealousy as he looked over at Hermione, who was deep in conversation with Bill. "So," he said, a little warily, "what are you two talking about?"  
  
"Oh," said Bill, pausing in an animated discussion of something. "I was just telling Hermione about how we really need to draft new legislation on restrictions of inter-species investment opportunities. I mean, there are loads of undercover goblin companies making loads of Galleons by simply posing as semi-private institutes while poor werewolf working guilds are being pushed back to the Salem trials because of stupid rules that have been on the books for centuries!"  
  
Ron stared blankly at Bill, then saw Hermione roll her eyes ever so slightly in a look that told Ron all too clearly that this was boring even to her. "You know, Bill," Ron said with a smirk, "I can really see that old Head Boy in you still. I can almost picture the bowl cut again!"  
  
Bill looked annoyed as Hermione started to giggle. "He... you..." she stammered between bursts of laughter, "he had a bowl cut!?!?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley seem to have picked up on this part of the conversation, for she had shortly come over to tell them all that her little Bill had been soooooo adorable back then, and if he only let her cut his hair back to how it was....  
  
Bill clutched his ponytail nervously with one hand, and went back to breakfast. Ron thought this was probably more to avoid the nostalgic look on his mum's face than that he was actually hungry. Ron looked back to his food and noticed Ginny and Harry laughing to themselves, and Fred and George looking oddly at Ron.  
  
After finishing breakfast, all the Weasley children and Harry decided to go play quiditch. While everyone was running around getting changed and grabbing brooms, Hermione pulled Ron to the side. She whispered, so that no one could hear her, "you know, Ron, I think the twins are starting to suspect something."  
  
"I know, they kept staring at me during breakfast."  
  
"Well, I realize we haven't gotten into a fight recently, and you know perfectly well that that just isn't normal."  
  
"What are you suggesting, 'Mione?"  
  
"Well, maybe that you and I should pretend to have a row. Just to, you know, get things back to normal."  
  
Hermione laughed a little at this, but seeing the slightly panicked look on Ron's face she stopped. She looked around the hallway they were in. It seemed that everyone was either in their rooms, changing, or already outside. Whit another devious grin, she wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and gave him one long kiss. Ron looked slightly stunned, then sighed and said "all right, have it your way. Who can possibly say no to that."  
  
With a laugh, he hugged Hermione, then grabbed his broom from his room and went downstairs.  
  
  
  
Ron had just gotten on his broom when Hermione came out. To Ron's surprise she was clutching a book rather than a broom. She sat down in the grass with her back against a tree. Ron flew down and hovered about a foot above the ground. "Why aren't you playing, Hermione?"  
  
"I'd rather read instead."  
  
"Come on Hermione, play, why don't you!"  
  
"No, Ron, I'm reading."  
  
Ron was about to say "whatever" and rejoin everyone else who were waiting for him over the field. Then he looked over his shoulder and saw that everyone was coming towards him and Hermione. A smile flashed across his face, but then quickly turned into a frown. He softly cleared his throat, then said in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear, "Why the hell do you want to read, Hermione!?! Quiditch not good enough for you?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Ron?" Hermione said coldly, also in a slightly too loud voice.   
  
"Can't take your nose out of your bloody book for even an hour to play quiditch with your friends!"  
  
By this point the rest of the Weasleys and Harry were standing by Ron and Hermione. Ron caught Harry's eye, and, seeing the worried expression of his face, Ron gave a mischievous wink, hoping Harry would take the hint. Apparently he did, because suddenly Harry had to cough, and Ron knew his friend well enough to tell that this was a thin cover for a fit of laughing.  
  
Upon hearing Ron's last remark, Hermione had stood up. "I can read my book if I want to." Hermione retorted.   
  
"Typical, Hermione, this is so typical!" Ron yelled.   
  
"What's typical!" Hermione yelled back. "Me reading! I can't be interested in something other than quiditch!"  
  
Ron struggled to keep a straight face, hiding his amusement with what he hoped wasn't too forced a frown. He saw Harry lean over towards Ginny and whisper something in her ear. A smile flashed across her face, but disappeared just as quickly. Suddenly Ron realized Hermione was still yelling at him. "Maybe if you would read a little more, or even do your bloody homework, rather than play quiditch all the time then I wouldn't have to do it for you! Quiditch isn't everything!"  
  
Everyone else took a sharp breath in at these words, obviously worried this would push Ron over the edge. Ron, on the other hand, thought this was the perfect opportunity to end this. He was rather afraid that if he didn't leave now he would burst out laughing. Ron took a deep breath in, and, trying to look flustered and angry, he said "Well, well, I can't believe you!" With this he turned his back on Hermione and stalked off with his broom, yelling behind him "come on guys, lets just play."  
  
They did play, no one who didn't know what was going on wanting to get involved and those who did were too busy trying no to laugh. Hermione sat reading the whole time. Ron kept noticing both Fred and George giving him odd looks for the second time that day.   
  
After a while everyone was hot and sweaty, so they decided to go inside. Ron noticed Hermione had already left. When they got inside Ron stalked up to his room, and he heard his mother asking what was wrong. Ron just closed his door as Charlie started to explain.   
  
Ron sat down on his bed and pulled out a clean shirt. He was about to start changing when he heard a soft knock on his door. "What is it?" he growled, trying to sound grumpy.  
  
He heard a small giggle, then a familiar voice said "are you still mad at me? Should I just go leave and read my bloody book?"  
  
Ron smiled and moved to his door, but didn't open it right away. "I don't know, I'm pretty busy doing my bleeding homework. It's taking longer than normal because you aren't doing it for me this time."  
  
Ron heard a laugh outside his door, and he quickly opened it to see Hermione standing in the empty hallway. He laughed too, and pulled her in his room, shutting the door behind them. "What are you doing here?" Ron asked, astonished.  
  
"Well, I seem to remember you inviting me over, Ron." Hermione said smugly.  
  
"You know what I mean, where does every one think you are?"   
  
"In Ginny's room, reading or something. I told her to cover for me if they ask, tell them I'm changing, or crying , or both."   
  
They both laughed at this. Ron looked at Hermione and suddenly became serious again. "You didn't cry, did you, I mean, I was a little, well..."  
  
"Prickish, yeah..." Hermione replied, finishing his sentence. Then she realized Ron looked really worried. "No, silly, I think your a brilliant actor! We might have found something you can do for once."  
  
Ron sighed in relief. "Yeah, well, you would have to threaten me with the rest of my family never leaving us alone again to get me to act as good in the future."  
  
"Well," Hermione said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's well, to get you to act as well in the future."  
  
Ron felt a little annoyed at this, but then looked into Hermione's eyes and saw that same mischievous twinkle. Suddenly all he wanted to do was kiss her again. So he did.   
  
They sat there, on Ron's bed, kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. Ron was in heaven. He could have stayed there forever, just him and Hermione, perfectly content with the warmth of the others body against theirs. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. Ron and Hermione broke apart quickly. They tried to straighten themselves out while Ron called out "who is it?"   
  
"Your dear brothers, Ronny poo, and we have to talk to you!" Ron heard Fred and George call out in singsong voices.   
  
Suddenly Ron remembered that he was supposed to be grumpy, and that Hermione was not supposed to be in his room, hurriedly trying to flatten out her tousled hair. He put on a gruff voice as he looked desperately around his room. "Hold up, I'm changing." He said angrily, then he grabbed Hermione by hand and whispered urgently "the closet 'Mione!"   
  
She seemed to understand what he was getting at, because she went to his closet and got inside, closing the door behind her. Ron checked himself in the mirror, hoping Fred and George wouldn't know what he had just been doing. Then he stifled a laugh thinking of Hermione in his closet. "This is ludicrous!" He thought to himself. "Hopefully it works." With that he opened the door.  
  
Fred and George were standing out in the hallway, looking smug. "Little bro, we feel it is time to have a talk." Fred said, grinning.  
  
"Man to man" said George.  
  
"To man." Finished Fred.   
  
"Its about you and Hermione." They both said together. Ron felt panic rise in his chest. Fred and George came in and sat down on Ron's bed, then said "We know."  
  
*A/N: Okay, sorry about that ending, but this chapter really was getting long. Plus I thought you deserved the bit that I have written already. I know whats gonna happen next chapter, but I don't have it written yet. If anyone has anything clever to add to this ficcie, drop me one and I'll see what I can do. Drop me one anyway, even if you don't have an idea b/c I looooooove getting reviews, and they tend to speed up my writing. Also, nobody knew this, but I lurv you is a Woody Allen line from one of the best movies ever, Annie Hall.   
  
MaNdAsFoRrOn: Here it is, sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Kay Elle Hunter: I'm so happy to have a loyal reader!!!!!! I think this chap. is longer than the last one.   
  
RonandHerm4eva: Yeah, it will be hard. Lol, Ron is a pretty good actor though!  
  
Shdurrani: Thanks!  
  
RonAndHermy: I love Ron's character when he's nice and sweet! Thanks.  
  
Lily106: again, I'm sorry this didn't come sooner!  
  
Eirauqcam Suruaseht: hmm.... wheres your name from? I love it! Thanks for the comment.  
  
MichellyWelley: I think my block is more of a wall of legos now, (aka getting smaller) thanks for reviewing.  
  
duckymander: I hope, on behalf of R/Hr shippers everywhere, I have brought you over to the light side. lol, sorry I haven't read your story yet, I will as soon Is I work through the monstrous pile of undone homework that has accumulated on my desk.  
  
FrednGeorgeGirl: Thanks!  
  
Katilina: Thanks so much! I lurv you is from Annie Hall, (I think I wrote that above too)  
  
Keep reviewing People!!!!! (It speeds up my writing and posting, wink wink) 


	8. One up

*A/N: Well, here it is, the next chapter. I think my writers block has turned into more of a writers speed bump, which is good. I think I know pretty much what's gonna happen after this, maybe. Well, here goes:*  
  
Disclaimer: Something witty and snarky that basically says I don't own Harry or friends.  
  
Chapter eight: One up  
  
"We know." Said Fred and George, looking smug.  
  
Ron felt his stomach drop. They knew. This was where the teasing started. "Know... wh-wha-what?" Ron stammered. How could he have thought that no one would find out.   
  
Fred gave a knowing smile while George said in a tone one might use with a two year old, "We know you fancy Hermione, and we figure it's about time you told her."  
  
At this Ron nearly burst out laughing. Somehow he managed not to, however relieved and amused he was. Fred's next words made Ron realize that in trying not to laugh he must have ended up looking shocked. "Don't act so surprised. Daft as you are, you surely realized this by now!"  
  
Again Ron found himself on the verge of breaking down completely and laughing. Remembering Hermione's earlier comment of how he was a good actor, he decided to play along. Ron tried to look angry and flustered, remembering all the times when he had felt that way before. He thought of his feelings whenever he saw Hermione writing to Krum, or when they fought and he wanted to stop but found he couldn't for some reason. Then Ron spoke. "I don't know what you're talking about!" he said a little too adamantly.   
  
"Oh, come on now!" Fred said.  
  
"Yeah, we're on to you, don't try to deny it." George said.  
  
"Fes up, Ron, you're in lo-ooove!"   
  
They kept this up for a while, and Ron realized that this would never end. "Oh well," he thought with a sigh.   
  
"All right guys, you've got me pegged." Ron said matter of factley.  
  
Fred and George stopped abruptly, obviously astounded at this sudden admittance. Ron smiled at the stunned look on the twins faces. He continued on, very indifferently. "yep, you're absolutely right. I'm nuts for Hermione. Head over heals. You know, that kind of thing." Ron then gave a huge, fake yawn. "Wow! All that confessing made me sleepy. I think I'll take a nap."  
  
Fred and George sat there, stunned. It was the first time Ron had ever seen them at a loss for words. Finally, Fred stuttered out "when, well, when are you, you going to... when are you going to tell her?"  
  
Ron yawned again. "Oh, anytime will do, To bad she's not here right now." Ron coughed loudly at this and hoped Hermione, who was still in the closet, would understand what he was trying to do. He saw the door knob on his closet start to turn. He smiled to himself, this was going to be fun. Then the door slowly opened. Fred and George were still looking a little stunned, and didn't seem to notice Ron's closet door was opening seemingly on its own. Suddenly it creaked. Fred and George looked over, and Hermione stepped out. Ron say the twins mouths drop. "This is too good to pass up." Ron thought.   
  
He stood up and walked to Hermione. Then he said in a bored voice "Her, Hermione. Hmmm... this is convenient. I was just trying to find you."  
  
Hermione replied in a nonchalant voice, "yeah, what it is?" She looked like it was perfectly understandable that she had just walked out of Ron's closet.   
  
"Well," Ron continued. "Its just that my dear brothers here have made me realize something." Ron gave a yawn, then said "I'm mad about you, Hermione. Have been for ages. You want to go out with me?"  
  
Hermione stood there for a few seconds, pretending to contemplate Ron's words, then said simply "okay."  
  
Ron smiled and said "cool."  
  
At that Fred burst out laughing. Soon George had joined him. "I believe our youngest brother has one upped us." Fred said.  
  
"Yes, well done Ron." George added.   
  
Soon the twins had been told most of the real story. They both said they wouldn't tell. After all, as Fred said, "we can't let anyone know our little brother pulled one on us that was that good. It would ruin our reputations!"  
  
Then they both left, saying they would leave the two on their own. Ron was glad, although he did his best to act offended at their blatant innuendo. Once he and Hermione were alone again, he looked at her and suddenly they both were laughing. Ron found he couldn't stop. He pulled Hermione into a tight hug, still laughing. They collapsed on his bed, still hugging and laughing.  
  
"That was brilliant, Ron." Hermione said, breaking apart from Ron to catch her breath.  
  
Ron did a little mock bow, then kissed Hermione lightly on the lips. Then he thought of something that bothered him. "Um, Hermione," Ron asked, "You didn't decide not to play quiditch just so we could pretend to fight. I mean, I'd feel really bad if you had to miss out."  
  
Hermione smiled at Ron. "no, I really did want to read."  
  
Ron groaned. "It wasn't homework, was it? You know we have tons of time left to do it."  
  
"No, it was just a book, It's called Emma, by the same muggle author who wrote Pride and Prejudice.  
  
"Oh," Ron said.  
  
Hermione laughed again at the odd look on Ron's face. "Don't worry, I'll play next time, I promise."  
  
Then she kissed Ron. They stood there for a few minutes, kissing. Again Ron felt like he could stay there forever. At last they had to stop.  
  
They sat down on Ron's bed again. Suddenly Hermione said to Ron "do you know where Harry is?"  
  
Ron realized that he had no idea. He laughed again. "We should go tell him about Fred and George. He'll get a kick out of that."  
  
Hermione agreed, and with one last kiss she and Ron left his room.  
  
*A/N: Okay, sorry this is so short, but I have the next chapter almost completely done, and I could have combined the two, but that would have been overly long and really just two chapters crammed into one, so I decided to split it up. Wow that was a long sentence. Anyway:  
  
TheSweetestThing: Thanks so much... In more words of Ron "I love Hermione and am going to end up with her forever and ever" just kidding... but in the words of Ella "Thank you for reviewing"  
  
RonandHerm4eva: It was humiliating, only not for those you would expect it to be... mwa ha ha...   
  
Duckymander: Here it is, the next one should be up soon, thanks for the review  
  
Kay Elle Hunter: You rock! I love getting such great reviews, you are such a confidence booster!  
  
eriauqcam suruaseht: cool! Hope you like this chapter too  
  
i-h8-sclub: I know, well, some people are just daft. (here's a hint: try to talk quietly around h/hr shippers, so they don't get overexcited. I mean, you have to feel sorry for the poor buggers.)  
  
MaNdAsFoRrOn: This one probably will go on and on and on and on and.... much longer than it probably should, so you're in luck if you don't get sick of me first!  
  
Wacky-Watermelon: I'm keeping going!  
  
Okay: to all you who read this... I'm thinking of turning this into a H/hr piece. You know, something like "Harry looked deeply into Hermione's eyes and realized that he loved her more than anything in the world. He was confused as he hadn't felt this way up until two seconds ago, but he didn't care. He had to have Hermione, right there, right then. Hermione felt the same way, even though up until two seconds ago she had been nutters for Ron. Ron was now but a distant memory as she mad sweet sweet love to the boy who lived"   
  
Oh God, I just made myself sick. Nope, I won't do that, but please review anyway, despite the complete absurdity of my threats.* 


	9. There's a Differance

*A/N: Sorry this bugger took so long to get out. My computer ate itself the other day, so we had to get if fixed, meaning it was gone for three days. Arrggggggg! I hate technology sometimes. I was going to go be Amish in protest, but then I decided to write the next chapter instead. I'm warning you though, If you don't review I might just go back to my original plan of living with in Amish family in northern Ohio, making candles and cheese and wearing a dress (shudders at the thought of always wearing a dress)*  
  
Disclaimer: In the form of a poem today~  
  
If I was JK, and she was me  
  
what a different world this would be  
  
poor Harry and friends would really be screwed,  
  
cuz some of my ideas are really quite lewd.   
  
Ron and Hermy would shag every day,  
  
Harry and Ginny would do more than "play."  
  
Sirius might come back from the dead,  
  
Draco would prob'ly be caught giving head (lol)  
  
Snape would have to wash his hair  
  
and Lucius would be kicked down there.   
  
So with a sigh, to you I say,  
  
I'm not even close to being JK  
  
Chapter 9- There's a differance  
  
Ron and Hermione ran downstairs, where Mrs. Weasley was cooking dinner. "Hey mum," Ron said, "have you seen Harry?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley shook her head, then slapped Ron's hand because he was trying to steal a roll she had just pulled out of the oven.  
  
Hermione grinned as Ron muttered something about child abuse. Then they went back upstairs. "Maybe he's with Ginny." Hermione said.  
  
"Where's Ginny?" Ron asked.  
  
"Probably in our room."  
  
When they got to the girls room the door was closed. There were voices inside, however. Ron went to open the door while saying "Harry, mate, you'll never guess what just happened! Fred and George came into my room and were like..."  
  
Ron paused when he opened the door. "What the hell!" he finished loudly.  
  
Harry and Ginny were indeed in the room. They were sitting on Ginny's bed and were very close. Too close. Their faces were a few inches apart, and it was quite obvious what they had been, or were just about to do. Ron stood there in the doorway for a moment. Harry quickly backed away from Ginny. They both had turned a bright red. Harry stood up, and just then Ron came to his senses, or at least he regained his motor skills. Apparently, in blatant disregard of the obvious conclusion that could be drawn from the scene, Ron immediately figured something was wrong. He yelled again "Harry, what the bloody hell are you doing to my sister?"  
  
At this he ran towards Harry.   
  
Had it been anyone but Harry that Ron was running at, they probably would have been knocked flat by Ron's fist. However, years of avoiding Dudley's punches and then playing quiditch at school had given Harry rather incredible reflexes. Harry dodged Ron's punch with a quick side step. When Ron didn't meet with anything solid he lost his balance. Ron fell forward into Ginny's arms, who luckily caught her brother before he hit the floor. Hermione ran up behind them and grabbed Ron, pulling him back on to his feat, but she kept his arm's pinned to his sides so he couldn't try to murder Harry again. Ron's face was red with anger as he yelled again "what the hell are you doing to my sister!?!"  
  
At this Ginny got just as mad as Ron was. "He wasn't doing bloody anything to me. There were TWO people involved and I happen to be one of them. We didn't DO anything anyway!"  
  
At this Ginny sat back down on the bed, looking both frustrated and on the verge of tears at the same time. Harry was still standing by the bed looking completely confused. Ron had relaxed a bit in Hermione's arms. Hermione was still looking worriedly around at the other three.   
  
Ron seemed to have calmed down at Ginny's words. He said quickly "lets sit down."  
  
Hermione looked nervously art Ron, but then seemed to decide that he wasn't looking to kill anymore, because she let him go. Ron sat down on the bed, looking a little dazed. Harry, apparently not wanting to incite another attack by Ron, sat down next to Ron, rather than Ginny. Hermione remained standing a few feet away. They sat there in silence for a bit, then Ron finally spoke. "So, Harry, you and Ginny? When did... how... where did this come from?"  
  
Ron saw Harry and Ginny glance at each other, then Harry spoke. "Well, we've been hanging out a lot since I got here. I mean, you and Hermione have been pretty busy and neither of us wanted to get in the way of... things..."  
  
Ron blushed bashfully at this, but realized Harry was right. He and Hermione had been fairly preoccupied this whole time.  
  
Harry continued "Well, I have to admit I was pretty depressed when I got here. I mean I couldn't get everything about..." Harry stopped for a bit, as though trying to regain his composure, "about last year."  
  
Ron felt horrible at this. He hadn't been there for Him when Harry needed a best friend the most. "I'm sorry, Harry. I should have realized you weren't okay."  
  
"That's fine, Ron." Harry replied. "I'm kinda glad you weren't. I mean, I talked to Ginny a lot. She's a really good listener, you know."  
  
Ron looked at his little sister and saw she was blushing. Harry continued. "Well, I got a lot of things off my chest and, well, we got pretty close, I guess."  
  
Ron saw that now Harry was just as red as Ginny. He felt stunned. He had no idea how to feel. Ron supposed this was why he had reacted like he had. It was so much easier to be angry at Harry for hurting his little sister than to try and figure out how he felt about them actually liking each other. However, now Ron looked at his friend and his sister. They were both nervous, but Ron could also see the faint hint of smiles on their faces. It was painfully obvious to Ron that the kiss, or lack thereof, he had witnessed earlier was a mutual agreement. "Well, all right Harry. I guess."  
  
Ron saw the smile grow bigger on both Harry and Ginny's faces. "However, there are a few things you should know." Ron took a deep breath in, then said "First off, Harry, if you hurt her, I well, I won't miss next time. Trust me, Harry, I won't rest until you do... permanently."  
  
Ron heard Hermione snicker at this, but she quickly bit her tongue at the scathing look Ron shot her. Ginny looked a little worried, and said "Ron, please don't kill him. Please."  
  
"I only will if he deserves it." Ron said back, "and the same goes for you."  
  
At this Ron turned to Ginny. "If you hurt Harry, I don't know what I'll do, but trust me, you won't like it.'  
  
'Number two," Ron continued. "is try to keep anything you..." he gulped hard at this "... do to a minimum in front of me."  
  
"Like you and Hermione?" Harry said with a laugh.   
  
"That's different," Ron said, sounding annoyed. "Hermione's not your little sister."  
  
"You're my brother!" Ginny retorted.  
  
"Yeah," Ron said "your older brother. There's a differance."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes at this, but let the subject drop. "Finally" Ron said, "I never want you two doing more than what I just saw. Absolutely nothing."  
  
Again Harry laughed, although Ron truly didn't see the humor this time. Harry's next words explained it, though. "That could be a sticking spot in this little deal, Ron."  
  
Ron looked shocked. Ginny, however, was laughing again. "You see," Harry continued, "I was rather hoping to kiss her at some point."  
  
"You mean you two haven't even... but what did I just walk in on?" Ron asked.   
  
"Well," Harry replied, sounding a little annoyed, "you and your perfect timing walked in just a few seconds too early, and I must say I'm rather disappointed at being left hanging."  
  
Both Harry and Ginny were blushing again at this. Ron continued "well, good. Keep it that way. No kissing, no nothing. I'm glad I wasn't too late."  
  
The astonished looks on Harry and Ginny's faces told Ron they had missed the sarcasm in his voice. "I'm just kidding, you two. I know I can't keep you from..." Ron gulped and looked sick again, but he continued, "...snogging. But seriously nothing more than that for a LONG time."  
  
Ron shuddered slightly and closed his eyes, as though trying to block a particularly disgusting thought out of his head. Harry laughed nervously again and Ron opened his eyes to realize Harry was standing up. Taking this as a cue to leave, Ron started towards the door. He stopped right before he left and said "Sorry, mate, I mean. I'll try not to kill you in the future."  
  
"It's okay, Ron." Harry said back.  
  
Hermione went up to Harry and said sorry as well. Then she leaned over and whispered something in his ear. He flashed a slight smile and nodded his head slightly. Then Hermione went up to Ron, who was still standing in the door way, and grabbed his hand. She lead him out into the hall and shut the door. Ron then asked "What was that, 'Mione?"  
  
"What was what?" Hermione asked innocently.  
  
"Oh, come on, you know what I mean. What did you say to Harry back there?"   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione said airily.   
  
Ron realized that he would not get anything more about what had just been said. He thought to himself that if it had been any other time he probably would have gone on with the topic, but at that point Ron did not want any more rows. He decided to drop it. He looked up to see Hermione looking at him with concern. She asked "Are you sure you're okay with this?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean, it'll take some getting used to. Still, I trust Harry, more than I would trust anyone else... despite my attempted murder." He added seeing Hermione's expression of disbelief. "Oh, man, this is going to change things, though."  
  
"Not anymore than you and I will change things. It'll be all right, we'll still be friends, we always will be."  
  
Ron nodded, but still looked distracted. "Are you okay?" Hermione asked again.  
  
"Yeah," Ron answered, "I just don't like knowing that they're... you know." He looked back at the closed door.   
  
Hermione laughed slightly, then said "what, doing this?" With that she wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him. Immediately Ron forgot anything else that was happening in the room they had just left. Suddenly it was just him and Hermione, this girl he realized he had wanted for years. This girl that had changed him into the kind of person he had always wanted to be. They had only been together for two days, but Ron couldn't even imagine how he had gone years without her. He had been hung up on her since their fourth year, if not before, he had just been too cowardly to admit it. They had fought over Ron's jealously of every guy who had ever gotten close to her. Now here he was, kissing the girl of his dreams, and everything felt right. Suddenly he realized something. He was HERE, kissing his girlfriend. HERE, in the middle of the hallway, in a house full of people who he didn't want to know that he was kissing this girl, or that she was, in fact, his girl friend. He quickly broke away and said to Hermione "umm, lets go to my room, 'Mione."  
  
She smiled then followed Ron.  
  
Downstairs five redheads refrained from hooting and cheering. There was a soft clinking as gold started changing hands along with a few muttered "I told you so"s.   
  
*A/n: thanks for reading, no please please please review  
  
*clears throat, then says in an angelic voice* Every time that you review, an angel gets its wings.   
  
Awww... wasn't that sweet, who can say no to that!  
  
Duckymander: thanks for the review!  
  
RonandHerm4eva: I thought the trick was very clever on my part! Thanks so much.  
  
IrishDancer61790: Don't worry, writing that thing before made me sick and gave me nightmares, and that was only a paragraph. (the thought of H/Hr makes me roll up into a fetal position and suck my thumb while I cry, by the way.)  
  
Michelleywelley: Thanks!  
  
Lily106: I won't, wouldn't even think about changing it.  
  
Kay Elle Hunter: Thanks for the thanks for the thanks for the... wait a second, now I'm confused... oh well. THANKS! 


End file.
